


Amor ou amizade?

by Woodyinha7



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, From Sex to Love, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodyinha7/pseuds/Woodyinha7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Imaginem o Mario Gotze e o Marco Reus no Real Madrid* <br/>A confusão paira na cabeça dos protagonistas quando defrontados com a realidade: Amor ou Amizade? <br/>O problema reside no que as outras pessoas vão pensar, e não na realidade dos nossos sentimentos. <br/>A realidade na vida amorosa dos jogadores apresentada através de uma fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let it happen ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristianoronaldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/gifts).



> Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem. Comentem, favoritem e partilhem. Aceitam-se criticas construtivas. Primeiramente vou fazer uma breve introdução à história e a apresentação das personagens, espero que gostem. Beijos   
> P.s: sou portuguesa :)

[Mario Gotze]

Merda, hoje tenho um jantar marcado com a Ann. Não me apetecia ir. Simplesmente com esta chuva apetece-me ficar deitado no sofá a ver um filme. Estou saturado desta relação. Mas para não ter de ouvi-la, vou fazer o esforço e vou vestir-me.

[Narrador]

Mario, o pequeno jogador, está confuso sobre a sua relação com a Ann, a sua namorada. Mario é uma pessoa que necessita de carinho estremo. Para além do carinho, na vida do Mario não pode faltar um bom prato de comida (kkk). 

Já Ann é uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos. É literalmente uma barbie, de plástico ( não natural) e sem cérebro. Está com o Mario apenas para adquirir fama e dinheiro às suas custas. É aquele tipo de pessoa que é fotografada em lingerie e depois se queixa que só é chamada pelas agências para fazer trabalhos de nudez. 

Vive para a fama e para o que a fama lhe pode trazer de bom. Vive iludida na esperança de um dia alcançar uma carreira de topo e ser uma Gisele Bundchen. Só que Ann esquece que para um dia ser TOP, um dia teve que chorar por ser rebaixada por quem sabia mais. 

Mario pretende conseguir com a relação com a Ann a inveja de todos os rapazes que aparentemente não conseguem uma mulher tão "bonita" como a Ann. Mesmo que isso lhe custe a felicidade. O que importa, na cabeça do Mario neste momento é ser uma pessoa ideal para a sociedade. 

[Ann]

... Como a vida é injusta. Só Deus sabe o que eu passo para aguentar aquele gordo que só pensa em futebol. Que miséria, simplesmente poderia ter nascido rica e não teria de conviver com aquele iludido. 

(Vestido preto, justo, super curto. Sandálias pretas com fivelas pela perna inteira. Ar de metida, convencida e arrogante. Eis a Ann Kathrin Brommel no seu melhor.)

[Cena 1]

-Mario, eu só acho que eu mereço uns Jimmy Choo. 

-Porque não compra uns?

-Mario ... tenta ser um namorado igual aos outros. Olha só, o Bastian ofereceu um saco da Gucci à Sarah, tu deverias ser igual. Nem sequer deveria estar aqui dando dicas do que deves fazer. 

-Ann ... eu não sou o Bastian. 

-Deverias! Ele para além de bom jogador, é super fofo com a Sarah.

-Estás a tentar dizer que eu não sou bom jogador?

-O que vais pedir para jantar?

-Eu fiz-te uma pergunta Ann. Responde!

-Eu vou ficar-me por uma salada do mar. 

\- Merda (murmurou) 

\- Mario!!! Estás louco? Para além de estúpido és mal educado? Estamos no restaurante mais chique de Munique. Comporta-te.

-Vou embora. 

-Mario nem penses que me vais deixar pendurada.

\- Tchau Ann. 

[Narrador]

Isto foi apenas mais uma discussão. Igual às demais. Ann foi atrás do Mario e acabou por ir também para casa dele. Fez as poses provocantes do costume, despiu-se e levou o Mario à loucura. 

Mais uma noite passada. Mais uma discussão. Mais uma “tentativa” de reconciliação. Mais uma vez a Ann venceu. Mario não dormir, ficou ali, a noite inteira, a olhar para o teto branco do seu quarto. Com uma mulher "desconhecida" a dormir ao seu lado. Parecia uma cena de uma filme paranormal, mas não... era apenas a vida do Mario resumida desde 4 anos atrás.


	2. True friend ship or True love? Both ... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo há entrada de novas personagens e vai ser uma mistura de assuntos e sentimentos. Promete ser emocionante, romântico e engraçado. 
> 
> Novas personagens: Natacha (personagem criada por mim)   
> Marco Reus   
> Cristiano Ronaldo   
> Toni Kroos

-Toniiiiii (...) Toniiiiiiiiiii (...) Minha princesa que saudades!! - gritou Natacha à saída do aeroporto.

-Nat borboleta, como estás?- falou carinhosamente Toni, o amigo da Nat que a iria ajudar a ambientar-se em Madrid.

-Bem, sabes onde eu quero ir não sabes (...)? 

-Como poderia esquecer se passas-te um mês a falar sobre ir ao melhor estádio do século XX?

\- És a barbie mais fofa deste mundo Toni, juro que não me vou comportar como uma criança.

[Narrador]

Natacha, a alemã mais famosa do momento, era fanática pelo clube merengue. Estava em Madrid a fim de conhecer melhor a cidade, já que por falta de tempo sempre adiava as visitas mais importantes. 

Nat, para além de ser amiga de longa data de Toni, era a melhor amiga de Cristiano Ronaldo. A relação de amizade deles durava cerca de 10 anos. Embora todos pensassem o contrário e todas as semanas a imprensa publicasse que Nat e Cristiano Ronaldo tinham uma relação amorosa, ele negavam sempre. 

A relação com os jogadores do Real Madrid e Nat nao era apenas uma relação de ídolo/fã, era muito mais do que isso. Nat considerava cada jogador do Real Madrid como um irmão. Era realmente interessante a relação que Nat mantinha com os jogadores do clube vikingo, que deixava as fãs dos galácticos irritadas.

Nat iria conhecer os novos jogadores alemães do Real. Apesar de já os conhecer, Nat, queria relacionar-se e fazer amizade com o bromance mais conhecido do mundo: Götzeus.

(Valdebebas, 8 de Setembro de 2014)

-Toninho, mein Leibe, obrigada por me trazeres aqui.- disse Nat, com o maior carinho.

-Das Beste von allem ist zu sehen, Sie lächeln Schmetterling.- respondeu Toni, feliz por ver a Nat sorrir.

-Não quero que a Jéssica fique com ciúmes!!- falou rindo 

-Fica descansada, ela sabe que eu gosto de ti apenas como amiga.- falou Toni envergonhado por aquela situação. 

[Narrador]

Chegaram à Ciudad Deportiva del Real Madrid. Nat abraçou todos os jogadores que estavam a fazer trabalho de ginásio. Mas faltava uma pessoa, um amigo, uma parte de Nat. Faltava Cristiano. 

-Onde está o Cris?- perguntou ansiosa Nat

-Ele está a falar com o Presidente e com os novos jogadores.- respondeu James

-Onde eles estao?

-Calma Nat, ninguém vai tirar nenhum pedaço ao teu Starbucks. Fica calma. - ironizou Pepe, um dos melhores amigos do melhor jogador do mundo.

Todos riram

-Que te jodas hijo de puta! Vete a la mierda.- proferiu calmamente Nat

-Ahah calma fera. - brincou mais uma vez Pepe

-Estou calma Pepito- falou Nat rindo.

(Cristiano Ronaldo apareceu por detrás de Nat, a fim de lhe pregar uma partida, fez sinal aos colegas para que não o denunciassem)

-CADE O MEU PORCO FRITO COM RODELAS DE LIMAO?? (1) - gritou Cristiano no ouvido de Nat que fez com que ele desse um pulo de susto. Todos dentro do ginásio riram inclusive o treinador e o presidente do clube.

-Gordo, filho da put... Mas querer matar-me de susto?- falou ainda com o coração a mil

-Minha nata do meu pastel de nata.- falou abraçando-a com um abraço bem apertado- Estava com saudade Nato.

-Eu nem por isso...- falou Nat, desdenhando.

-Mentirosa, estavas mortinha por vê-lo!- Gritou alto Pepe.

-Deves querer chinelada na cara Pepito das rastas. - falou brincando

-Natacha, há quanto tempo! Estás bem?- Perguntou feliz o Presidente.

-Florentino! Tudo bem sim. - Falou dando um abraço

-Quero-te apresentar os novos jogadores alemães deste clube: Mario e Marco.- falou apontando respectivamente

-Prazer Mario e Marco- falou e em seguida apertou a mão deles com ar de satisfação.- Fala-se muito nestas jovens promessas. Dêem o vosso melhor por este escudo. - falou Nat em alemão com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Estás muito simpática para esses dois- disse Cristiano baixinho de moda a que só Nat ouvisse.

-Sou simpática com todos, não comesses. 

-Vou treinar, tchau.- disse seco

-Ei, não te estás a esqueceste de nada?- falou com cara irónica para o melhor amigo

-Meu nato, és gorda.- disse baixinho. Deu um beijo carinhoso na testa e saiu. 

("És gorda", era a forma de Cristiano dizer à sua melhor amiga " Amo-te" ou "Eu te amo")

[Narrador]

Finalmente Nat falou com o seu melhor amigo e conheceu os novos jogadores. Mas faltava algo. Faltava a visita ao Santiago Bernabéu. Toni levou-a até lá e foram os dois visitar mais uma vez aquele sitio que deixa Natacha extremamente nostálgica. Depois da visita foram até casa da jovem estilista.

(Natacha´s house, 8 de Setembro, 21h00)

-Toni, obrigada por tudo. O que seria de mim sem ti...

-De nada borboleta, vou indo- falou e despediu-se de Nat.

-Boa noite Toni, manda um beijo grande meu à Jessica.

 

*00:00* telemóvel de Nat toca*

 

-Alo, quem fala?

-Fala o homem mais sexy e lindo do mundo- brinca Cristiano

-Cris, meu gordo, fala.

-Estou à porta da tua casa, preciso de estar contigo.

-Estás a falar a sério- Nat dá um pulo da cama.

-Vem abrir, estou a congelar.

*desligou a chama*abriu a porta da mansão*

-Ei Nato!- falou com cara maliciosa Cris

-Isto são horas de acordar uma pessoa?- falou reclamando 

-Precisava de estar contigo Nato.- falou carinhoso, passando um dedo na face de Nat e beijando de leve a sua boca.

-Para Cristiano. Estás louco? Tu tens uma pessoa, lembras-te?- falou irritada

-Calma, não precisas de ficar dessa maneira.

-Vai para casa.- implorou Nat

-Tens medo de não me conseguir resistir?- provocou Cris

-Também...- disse tímida.

-Eu acho que mereço uma recompensa depois de ter ganho o prémio: Melhor da Europa...

-Eu acho que mereço paz e descanso.- disse seca

-Senta aqui (...) - falou Cris apontando para o seu colo.

[Narrador]

Nat acabou por sentar-se no colo dele e respirou bem fundo perto do pescoço do seu melhor amigo. E ficaram por ali durante uma hora, conversaram sobre coisas da vida, coisas de melhores amigos e Cristiano acabou por sair de casa da Nat de madrugada, desiludido por não ter podido estar com o seu Nato, ou melhor, a nata do seu pastel de nata.

[Natacha´s house, 11h00 da manha]

-Nat acorda!! - falou Emily, uma das suas assistentes.

\- Só mais um minuto Emy.-balbuciou Nat

\- Nat, tu andas envolvida com o Cristiano Ronaldo?- disse seca

\- O QUE???????????!- perguntou assustada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Para quem não sabe, porco frito com rodelas de limão é um prato muito típico da Alemanha.   
> Espero que tenham gostado, até ao próximo capítulo. Beijos <3


	3. Paella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus amores!! Tudo bem?   
> Hoje tive várias ideias para este capítulo, mas houve contratempos e não sei se vai sair algo de jeito, desculpem-me :)   
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura <3

-É, eu ouvi bater a porta e fui ver na janela da cozinha, era ele. Eu sei. - Disse Emy

-Sim, definitivamente era ele. - ela disse com ar sério - Mas primeiramente, eu não estou envolvida com ele, aliás nem com ele nem com ninguém. Segundo, eu não te devo satisfações algumas, entendido?- disse apontando com o dedo.

-Entendido, Mrs Wagner. - disse e saiu em seguida.

[Narrador]

Nat ficou indignada com a situação e para além disso ficou pensativa. Porque raio haviam sempre de dizer que havia algo mais do que amizade, se na realidade nunca nada havia acontecido?!

Foi tomar um banho, vestiu-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu em direcção à Cuidad Deportiva del Real Madrid.

(Valdebebas, 9 de Setembro, 12h00)

-Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com um dos jogadores, será que é possível? - perguntou ao recepcionista.

-Bom dia, senhorita Wagner. Claro que sim, faça o favor- falou o recepcionista apontado para um longo corredor que iria levá-la ao local pretendido- Siga em frente, vire à direita e entre na primeira porta. Resto de bom dia senhorita Wagner. - falou educado

-Obrigada, igualmente. - falou retribuindo a simpatia

[Narrador]

A verdade é que todos adoravam Nat. Tinha um jeito de ser especial, diferente de todas as outras. Pode dizer-se que "nasceu com o rabo virado para a lua" e para além do seu imenso talento, também possuía uma bondade e simpatia estrema. É estranho ter-se essas qualidades quando se é alemã (hahaha).

Caminhou até chegar à porta. Parou. Pensou. Bateu e abriu.

-Posso?! - perguntou e foi entrando meio que envergonhada.

-Claro que sim Natacha. - disse Carlo.

-Bom dia Carlo, eu pensava que os jogadores estavam aqui...

-Sim eles estavam, mas eu mandei eles saírem. Foi um treino intenso. Eles precisavam de descansar.

-Entendo... É que eu precisava muito de falar com o Cristiano.

-Claro, ele está lá fora no campo a fazer alguns exercícios com a bola. Podes ir lá. 

-Muito obrigada Carlo, e desculpe por interromper.

-Nada Nat, sempre às ordens- riu.

-Bom trabalho.

[Narrador]

Nat não sabia o que iria dizer a Cristiano, mas iria ser uma conversa séria.

Entrou no relvado e sentiu uma pancada forte contra o seu braço direito.

-Auuuuuuu!- gemeu de dor Nat

-"Isculpa" Nato - falou o pequeno CR Júnior.

-Hi Júnior!!! Como estás meu pequeno? - falou abraçando o pequeno

-Bem e tu?- perguntou retribuindo com um abraço bem apertado

-Ena meu pinguinho de gente, estás cheio "da pinta". Sim senhor, estás um homem. - elogiou Nat

-Ahah não tanto como o senhor que te vai tentar assustar ahah- riu Júnior

[Narrador]

Nat virou-se para trás e viu CR com a maior desilusão por Júnior o ter denunciado.

-Temos de conversar, é sério.- disse Nat

-Bom dia também para ti - rebateu CR

-Bom dia- revirou os olhos Nat

\- Olá. Podes falar...Sou todo ouvidos- explicou CR

\- É o seguinte ... - tentou Nat

-Ei Nat - berrou Sami - Vim te buscar para aquele encontro de alemães. Estás pronta? 

-Encontro?! Que encontro?- perguntou Nat surpreendida

-Aquele que combinámos há 2 meses! Lembras-te?

-Claroooooooooooooo. Desculpa, esqueci-me que era hoje. Cristiano, falamos noutra altura, tenho mesmo de ir. Beijos. - falou - Tchauuuuuu meu ratinho lindo - despediu-se do CRJ

[Narrador]

Os quatro jogadores merengues e a beleza alemã foram almoçar a um conceituado restaurante em Madrid. 

-Sinceramente não faço a mínima ideia do que pedir- disse Mario desanimado

-Nem eu...- concordou Marco.

-Hum. Todos gostam de marisco, certo?! - Todos assentiram - Então vamos comer "paella". Prometo que não se vão arrepender. - sorriu Nat

Todos concordaram e pediram "paella" :)

-Realmente Nat, é bom.- falou Mario

-Era de estranhar que tu não gostasses, né Mario? - provocou Marco - Mas realmente é bom Nat.

-Eu sabia que iriam gostar. - sorriu Nat

-Ei, eu tenho coisas que não gosto ... de comida - esclareceu Mario

-Ai sim?! Tais como...? - provocou Sami

\- Então ... eu não gosto... de ... de ... de - ( a mota engasgou ahahahahahah)

\- De?! - falou curioso Marco

-Ah... nem é da vossa conta. 

Todos riram durante um minuto ( ou mais ahahahah)

\- Ok Mario, já entendi que estás feliz desde que estejas a comer ou a jogar futebol. Melhor opção de vida, já que a comida nunca desilude- observou Nat

-É isso Nat ahah Só tu me compreendes. - disse Mario feliz - Ei tive uma ideia

-Até tenho medo ...! - provocou Marco

-Fala logo moço - disse Sami

-Vamos para minha casa, vamos fazer cenas de alemães.

-Eu alinho - disse Nat prontamente

-Eu também disse Marco

-Boa ideia - observou Sami

-E tu Toni? Vens? - perguntou Nat

\- Bora lá!! - respondeu Toni

[Narrador]

Chegaram a casa do Mario numa grande algazarra, fizeram imenso barulho. Ann estava na sala. Recém-chegada de uma longa viagem.

-Mario não dá para calar esses teus amiguinhos?! Eu quero repor em dia o meu sono de beleza- falou com o maior desprezo Ann

-São modos para receber alguém Ann? Eles são meus amigos. - resmungou Mario

-É láááááááá moça. Sim senhor. É caso para dizer que foste enxertada em corno de cabra. - Provocou Nat

-Desculpa, conheço-te de algum lugar para dizeres isso? - falou indignada Ann.

-Definitivamente não. Eu não costumo dar de comer a galinhas... -provocou mais Nat

-Meninas, já chega. Vamos parar com isso imediatamente.- tentou acalmar Mario

(Os 3 jogadores não conseguiam conter o riso. Parecia um filme de comédia)

-Nem pensar gordo. Ela vem insultar-me na minha própria casa e tu mandas parar? Devias era colocar esta nojenta na rua. - afirmou Ann

-Nojenta?! Por acaso não, sou Natacha Wagner, prazer - falou e deu a mão para que Ann a apertasse.

-Natacha? Wagner?- disse de boca aberta. - Ah, desculpa, eu estou ainda cansada da viajem. Sou muito fã do teu trabalho. - tentou apertar a mão, mas Nat deviou a mao e disse :

-Idiota ahahah

-Tu és mesmo uma pessoa sem educação, não é?!

-Tenta latir mais alto, é que eu daqui não ouço. - ironizou Nat

( Os 4 jogadores riram, riram, riram, riram) 

\- ( ainda em risos) Ann, vai para o quarto, vamos fazer umas cenas aqui. - falou Mario

-O que?! Estás a pedir para eu sair?! - falou indignada

-Ó miga, vai escolher a lingerie para a próxima pseudo sessão fotográfica- falou Nat

[Narrador]

Estiveram horas à conversa. Jogaram cartas, PES, comeram, ouviram música, fizeram karaoke, entre muitas outras coisas. 

-Ei Mario, tens uma namorada muito metida- afirmou Nat

-É... Desculpa aquela situação...- tentou redimir-se Mario

-Nada. Eu já a conhecia. Já me falaram dela e o quão arrogante ela é... No inicio achei que era tudo falta de "peso" - disse séria - Mas agora chego à conclusão que é tudo uma questão de falta de educação de respeito. Mereces melhor Mario- observou Nat

(Mario assentiu abanando a cabeça em sentido afirmativo

-Mudando de conversa, eu tenho umas dúvidas em Espanhol. Poderias ajudar-me Nat- perguntou Mario

-Claro que sim Mario. Dispõe sempre que precisares. - afirmou Nat

-Bem pessoal, a conversa e a companhia está boa mas eu tenho de ir - falou Sami

-É, eu também vou - afirmou Toni

-E eu também... tchau aí pessoal - despediu-se Marco

-Bem, restamos nós. Então vamos às duvidas? - disse Nat

-Vamos a isso! - falou Mario

[Narrador]

Perderam a noção do tempo. Entre dúvidas e conversar mais íntimas sobre as suas vidas, as suas relações e os seus sonhos.

-Já é tão tarde. Queres jantar comigo?- convidou Mario

\- Pode ser - falou Nat

-Boa, mas vamos jantar fora porque eu não estou a fim de cozinhar- falou Mario

-Nem eu - riu Nat - Só preciso de passar em casa e vestir outra coisa

-Tudo bem Nat, eu também preciso de tomar um banho. Já volto.

[Narrador] 

Mario preparou-se para sair. Em seguida foram a casa de Nat. Mario esperou cerca de uma hora ( tadinho ahah). 

-Já estou pronta. - afirmou Nat

\- És sempre tão rápida Nat?

-Ah não, na verdade, eu hoje despachei-me para não estares muito tempo só- afirmou Nat

-Pois... ahah então vamos. - ironizou Mario

[Narrador] 

Chegaram ao restaurante.

-Eu não acredito ... - disse Nat

-O que foi? - perguntou Mario

(Nat aponta com o dedo para uma das mesas lá no fundo)

-Olha lá o Cris - falou Mario - Podíamos jantar com ele e com a namorada- falou entusiasmado Mario

-Nem penses. Ele fez de propósito. - afirmou Nat

-Ele nem sabia que nós iriamos jantar aqui.- discordou Mario

-Enganas-te! Apostas como o Cris já sabe de tudo o que fizemos em tua casa? - afirmou Nat

-Ele nem sabia que nós estaríamos lá. - disse Mario

-Negativo. Ele estava comigo quando o Sami me foi buscar. De certo que arrancou todas as informações ao Sami. Já o conheço muito bem. Ele sabe que és novo aqui, então, como o Sami lhe disse que ficamos a sós, confiou que iriamos jantar juntos e apostou no meu restaurante favorito. E cá está ele.

-Nossa! - falou de boca aberta Mario - Mas porque ele faria isso.

-Confia em mim. Se há coisa que Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro é que ele não é de todo inocente no meio desta história. - falou Nat

\- E agora? Queres sair? - perguntou Mario

-Não. Vamos jantar. Longe dele. - falou Nat

(Mario assentiu)

[Narrador] 

O jantar acabou e o jogador ofereceu boleia à amiga. Ela aceitou e lá foram eles. 

Nat teve uma outra ideia. E em vez de irem para casa de Nat foram dar uma volta pela cidade que nunca dorme, Madrid. 

-Afinal que tipo de relação tens com o CR? - perguntou sem medos Mario

\- Amizade. - afirmou Nat

-Ahah nessa nem um cego acredita. Diz a verdade- afirmou Mario

\- Já disse que é apenas amizade. - olhou nos olhos do Mario séria

-Vou fingir que acredito kkkk - ironizou Mario

-Como queiras Mario... ahah

-Madrid é uma cidade encantadora... gosto muito- falou Mario

-Eu amo esta cidade. Dá-me paz interior. - disse Nat

-Consegue-se entender isso nos teus olhos fascinados por tudo aquilo que vês- afirmou Mario

-És diferente. - afirmou Nat

-Como assim?! 

-Tens um ponto de vista diferente de todos os homens. A maioria já estava a mandar piropos e a tentar ter algo comigo. Tu não. Estás aqui na boa, a falar comigo. Das tuas cenas, dos teus sonhos. 5 estrelas sr Gotze- afirmou Nat

-Eu acho um pouco impossível não olhar para ti num sentido sexual porque tu és muito atraente. Essa é a verdade- afirmou Mario.

-Son of the bitch!!! - disse Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado meu amores, um beijo. Até ao próximo capítulo. <33


	4. The last kiss ... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus amores, tudo bem?   
> Boa leitura <3

(...)

-Son of the bitch!!! - disse Nat

-Calma Nat. Juro que disse sem segundas intenções. - esclareceu Mario

-Ah Mario que desilusão- choramingou Nat - Tenho um olho nas minhas lágrimas- brincou.

-Ahah só queria defender o ponto de vista masculino. 

-Vocês e a velha mania de sempre defenderem a classe masculina.- riu Nat

-Sabes como é, amigo não empata amigo ... - riu Mario

[Narrador]

A conversa continuou animada. Enquanto caminhavam pela Gran Via, Mario e Nat iam descobrindo-se. 

Mario como sempre brincalhão animava Nat. Sempre dizia algo que a fazia rir. Essa alegria só durou até que Nat tocasse no nome da namorada insuportável de Gotze.

-Mario e a Ann? - lembrou-se Nat - Ela ficou sozinha em casa. - observou.

-Eishhhhh, como eu esqueci??? - falou Mario colocando as duas mãos na cabeça - Se eu amanha não aparecer, é porque estou morto - falou rindo Mario

-Ahah só espero que ela não saiba onde eu moro- riu Nat

-Eu acho melhor trocares de residência, telemóvel, trabalho ... - riram os dois

-Bom, agora já não há nada a fazer. - observou Nat - Vamos até aquele bar - falou apontando para um bar do outro lado da via.

-Boa ideia, eu alinho- disse Mario

[Narrador]

Tentaram ser o mais discretos possível. Entraram no bar, pediram bebidas e sentaram-se numa mesa bem lá no fundo. Era uma zona mais escura, o que facilitava que eles nao fossem rapidamente conhecidos.

-Sabes Nat, não quero que me leves a mal. És muito bonita. Tu sabes. - falou timidamente Mario

[Narrador]

Nat ficou ali parada a olhar nos olhos do Mario. Surpreendida, maravilhada e fascinada pelo homem que estava à sua frente. Continuou fitando-o até que o empregado trouxe as bebidas e interrompeu aquele momento de silêncio.

-Queres provar da minha bebida? - perguntou Mario

-Claro. - assentiu Nat

(Provou a bebida e de facto gostou. Era doce, e muito provavelmente havia vodka dentro daquele líquido.)

-É doce - observou Nat

-Uma bebida doce para um alemão doce ahah - riu Mario

-Muito doce por sinal - observou Nat rindo da "piada do Mario"

-Eu ou a bebida?- provocou Mario

-Bom, como nunca te consumi não posso falar se és doce. - provou mais Nat

-E estavas disposta a consumir? - disse Mario com voz sensual

-E porque não?! 

(Mario não disse nada, olhou nos olhos e, abraçou-a, aproximou-se perigosamente os seus lábios dos dela e deixou que Nat decidisse o que fazer. Nat enfiou a língua na boca dele e tocou suavemente a ponta da língua dele com a dela. Pausou para ler as pistas dele. As coisas estavam indo às mil maravilhas e ele passou a sua língua na dela, enquanto ela faz carinhos em volta do pescoço dele. Mario correu os dedos ao longo do cabelo , pescoço, nuca de Nat, apenas usando o cabelo como uma desculpa para tocá-la.)

-És viciante ... - sussurrou Mario 

-Meu... 

[Narrador]

Nat não teve tempo de acabar. Cristiano socou Mario com um murro que fez um corte profundo na sua cara. A dor lancinante fez seu rosto contorcer de dor enquanto se afastava, e os seus olhos encontraram-se com a visão imponente de Cristiano. O melhor jogador do mundo parecia arder em chamas.

-Natacha entra no carro já - gritou Cristiano - Já!! - gritou mais uma vez depois de ver que Nat não se movimentava motivada pelo pânico. Agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a à força. Colocou-a dentro do carro. 

-Porque fizeste isto?- perguntou a chorar

\- ( pegou na sua cara, puxou-a para perto do seu rosto e disse) Vais arrepender-te de cada segundo daquele beijo- respondeu muito furioso. - Coloca o cinto.

[Narrador]

Nat viu-se obrigada a colocar o cinto pois não queria ver o seu melhor amigo ainda mais furioso.

Cristiano dirigiu-se a grande velocidade para uma estrada que parecia não ter fim. A estrada era recta, ou seja, não possuía curvas. Cristiano acelerava cada vez mais. 

-Por favor abranda, eu não me sinto bem - tentou Nat

-Cala-te! - disse irritado Cristiano e foi a todo o gás por aquela estrada. 

(O carro adquiriu grande velocidade. Nat estava em pânico, sem saber o que fazer. Apenas se encostou ao banco e agarrou-se firme ao acento. Depois de um tempo em silencio, Cristiano falou)

-Foi bom? - perguntou com raiva

-Por favor Cristiano, para com isso. - chorou Nat

-Sabias que ele tem namorada? Não tens vergonha de andar metida com homens comprometidos? - interrogou Cristiano cada vez com mais raiva nas palavras que proferia

[Narrador]

Nat olhou para a janela. Ops, havia uma plaquinha que dizia : "fim de estrada". Nat ficou paralisada de medo de tudo o que podia acontecer àquela velocidade.

-Cristiano por favor para!! - suplicou Nat - Para, para, para, paraaaaaaaaa- gritou desesperada ao ver que o fim daquela estrada se aproximava a cada segundo.

(Pressionou o pedal do freio com rapidez para maximizar a travagem do carro. Travou e desviou o carro ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo na linha que determina a a separação da estrada com um grande abatimento de terra.)

[Narrador]

Natacha estava imóvel. Não se mexeu. Cristiano desapertou o cinto e saiu do carro ainda muito furioso. Abriu a porta de Natacha.

-Estás bem? - perguntou Cristiano

-Sim ... - respondeu ainda em choque

-Sai do carro Natacha - convidou 

-Podíamos ter morrido... - disse Natacha enquanto tinha um flashback de tudo o que se passou.

-Não sejas idiota Natacha, eu sei o que estava a fazer. 

-O único idiota aqui és tu, já te deste conta?- provocou Nat

-Tens razão. O único idiota aqui sou eu por acreditar que gostavas de mim. Afinal Natacha o que queres de mim? Achas que tens o direito de me provocar desta maneira? Achas que podes brincar com os meus sentimentos? Vais pagar por tudo o que me fizeste hoje. - disse Cristiano

\- (Nat desapertou o cinto, saiu do carro e encarou Cristiano) Eu não tenho medo de ti. - respondeu Nat à sua ameaça

[Narrador]

Cristiano virou-lhe costas e sentou-se numa pequena pedra fora da estrada. Nat aproximou-se dele. Sentou-se ao pé dele, abraçou-o e perguntou-lhe:

-Porque fizeste isto?- perguntou Nat enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro do seu melhor amigo

\- (Cristiano colocou as duas mãos nas faces de Nat, encostou o nariz junto do dela) Porque gosto muito de ti- sussurrou nos lábios de Nat

Nat encostou os lábios aos do melhor amigo e beijou-o. Um beijo longo e subtil que durou até que os dois precisaram de respirar novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAVORITEM E COMENTEM <3

**Author's Note:**

> Não percam o próximo capítulo, algo de emocionante vai acontecer.


End file.
